


Goodbye...

by MelindaRoseRiddle



Category: Supernatural
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaRoseRiddle/pseuds/MelindaRoseRiddle
Summary: Adieux...





	Goodbye...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Désolé mais encore une death fic. Par contre, le langage est parfois un peu vulgaire alors pas pour les jeunes. Sinon bonne lecture (si ça peut ce dire malgré ce que vous allez lire...)

Les flammes s'envolaient haut dans les airs. Peut-être un peu trop. Peut-être avaient-ils mis trop d'alcool à brûler. Peut-être bien... Mais aujourd'hui, ils s’en foutaient de tout ! Que la forêt brûle à cause de leur feu. Qu'ils n'attirent quelqu'un ou quelque chose à cause de la fumée qui encombre maintenant les cieux. Ils s'en foutaient ! D'ailleurs, ils voulaient que les cieux remarquent ce feu,remarquent ce brasier, remarquent leurs deuils. Oui, ce brasier n'était pas n'importe quel brasier. Non, aujourd'hui on disait adieu à un chasseur,à un fils, à un ami, à un ancien démon, mais surtout à un frère. Aujourd'hui, on disait adieu à l'aîné des Winchester... Quelques personnes étaient réunis autour du bûcher.Il y avait Castiel, Crowley, Bobby, Judy... que les amis les plus proches... même si l'on pouvait remarquer une dame rousse d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cotés de Crowley. Tous étaient au courant de ce qui allait se passer. Ils avaient entendu parler de Tessa et savaient tous où finira Dean. Le seul auquel cette idée ne dérangeait pas était bien le macchabée. Lui, il était presque content de rejoindre ce vide, ce néant promis. Il se disait que peut-être dans ce vide, il allait retrouver la deuxième partie de son âme, son petit frère Sammy, mort lors d'une chasse une semaine plus tôt. Son enterrement, à lui aussi, fut magnifique. Il savait,dès qu'il avait vu ce feu s'éteindre, celui qui venait de définitivement lui enlever son petit frère, que ses jours étaient comptés. Dean n'était rien sans Sam, même si le contraire avait semblé possible. Alors oui, on l'avait traité de crétin, de lâcheur,d' « idjit », mais il n'en avait plus rien à foutre ! Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était à nouveau pouvoir traiter quelqu'un Bitch de et qu'on lui réponde Jerk. Il voulait Sam. Et il l'aurait. Foi de Winchester !!


End file.
